Jerma985
Jeremy Harrington, known on YouTube as Jerma985, is a gameplay commentator who lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Jerma was born on September 22, 1985, and is age 32, as of 2017. He is most known for his numerous Team Fortress 2 video commentaries which began his channel but has since produced many videos that feature his candid reactions to humorous situations in various games. He is also known for his collaborative videos with other video game YouTubers, most notably STAR_, his comedic counterpart. He has also featured Booman61, MLC St3alth, Ma3la, and various others. Many of his videos feature him on camera while playing, especially his Face-cam Fortress and Scare Saturdays series. Jerma will often feature very obscure games such as Total Distortion and Fast draw: Showdown to name a few. Jerma has also done various live action sketches such as the Jerma Rumble - Live Action! and The Photos Are In! Jerma has also had his hand at making animation. There are 2 movies Jerma has worked on. Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure , and Rat Movie 2: The Movie . Both were made in Microsoft 3D Movie Maker, a 3D animation game from 1994 aimed towards children. Jerma has a small series called "What The...?" (Recently titled "stuff"), where he plays random games like Bloody Trapland, Next Car Game, and what he refers to as "badly-made," or "weird" games. He has smaller series' of Grand Theft Auto games. A running gag hosted by STAR_ is that various videos under the title "Jerma is Mad". So far there has been four videos in the series: "TF2: Ruiner of Fun", "Jerma is Mad pt. 2", "Jerma is Mad pt. 3", and "Jerma is Miffed pt 3.1415". In this series STAR_ was dominating Jerma in Team Fortress 2. In the 2013 Charity TF2 Mixup, Jerma participated as a part of CaptainSparklez's team. In STAR_'s video "STAR_ vs Cpt.Sparklez - TF2 Mixup Match 3 " STAR_ succeeds in hitting Jerma with the loose cannon, and proceeds to say, "Oh, get knocked around, Jeremy," thus, confirming Jerma985's first name. Harrington is his last name and can be confirmed by a message posted by Jerma985 himself on Newsground in a voice acting club and by his profile on the website Voice123. Jerma is also confirmed to be working on a choose- your-own-adventure book but no update has been posted about it since 2014. Jerma has also done voice acting for the games Apotheon and Cryptark (As the Horse Lord and Engineer Respectively). Between his recent videos, Jerma has been testing out intros, and as of now has an updated version of his old intro. Catchphrases * You know...don't...say...sw...swears... * OH LOOK IT'S A SHPEE * HEY, what's going on everybody? Jerma here, with another... * ...and take care, everybody. * I'm going to stream on twitch regularly. (usually spoken before he stops streaming for 3+ months) * Game sucks * IT'S OVER Trivia * Jerma stands at a compact 3 foot 4 inches. * Jerma has a major in communication. ** He also has a minor in art, but "can barely draw stick figures." * Before YouTube, Jerma filmed things like weddings for money. He also used to be a substitute teacher at a middle school. * Jerma has a niece and a nephew. * Jerma is a waiter and has been for 15 years. ** His first job was cleaning tables at an event hall when he was 15. * Jerma's favorite color is blue/teal. * When Jerma was in college he threw up on his mother's bed. She didn't replace the mattress. * Jerma isn't religious. * Jerma uses a straight razor to shave. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers